User talk:BitterLime
Welcome to my talk page, you can contact me here if you have problems editing or want to report vandalism. Ofcourse you can also contact me about anything else. bitterLime 13:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Archives: *Archive1 List of Vandals If you want to report a vandal please do so here and I'll deal with them asap. In the mean time you can leave a warning template on the vandals talk page.bitterLime 13:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Please ban User:80.176.134.4. He has countinuing to bandslise despite warnings. Chezrush 20:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) User:99.163.114.148 Needs to go. Has recieved two red warnings. Per Ankh ED 00:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) User:84.13.79.197 has vandalised multiple pages, filling them with crude humor. Per Ankh ED 23:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Please get rid of User:Dalmationer. He's starting to get irritating. Per Ankh ED 23:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with it. - The Light6 (talk) 00:07, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Per Ankh ED 08:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) User:107.3.161.211 04:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Already blocked them before you even managed to post the message. I am always watching. ALWAYS. (But not really) - The Light6 (talk) 04:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank God for some people! Thanks for saving my God tier edit. I appreaciate it, man. CannonSpectacle 20:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, it was reverted because of the "fated lovers" thing, it sounded like shipping. But I knew what you really meant (and that it wasn't really about shipping), and it's pretty hard to explain, so I just explained it via karkat's shipping grid.bitterLime 20:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's what I was trying to do for Becsprite. I should read up more on wiki code.Taneth (talk) 21:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :YOu're welcome. I figured you wanted to do something like that. Happy editing. 08:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ah! I'm really sorry about that! (^_^;) I'm pretty new to this whole editing thing, so I've mostly been just copying and pasting code from other infoboxes and such. That's probably what happened...(sorry...) Melbagirl 08:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Melbagirl :Don't worry about it, mistakes are not a problem because everything can be fixed easiely. But I am not sure if you wanted to end up on my talk page? The one who fixed your edit and left a message on you talk page was User:The Light6, not me. But yeah, don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it. If you have questions you can always ask me or other staff members.bitterLime 09:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Appropriate Question? Hi, I'm pretty new to this whole wiki thing and I was just wondering if I've been doing a good job Aepokk Venset 21:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You're doing well as far as I can tell. Don't worry about it too much, if you do something wrong someone will tell you about it and explain. If you have questions you can ofcourse always ask.bitterLime 07:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) started to chat with at 19:00 Alright, I know that this probably doesn't belong here, considering it's mainly an apology for the recent usage of my personal page that you warned me about, but it's the best place here to put this as far as I can tell, and there's eventually a question in this Aranea-length ramble, anyways - just be glad it isn't as long as Kankri's. (It's so good to talk to people who would get that joke! :D) Anyways, I'm saying sorry for having so many pointless edits to my page, though you should understand that I'm a perfectionist who likes to save his work frequently, especially when the preview makes me think that something's wrong with my hard work. I get why you think that the whole thing will be a roleplay profile, but trust me, it probably isn't going anywhere further than outfits, and it was just going to be more ironic than serious, as my unofficial namesake would appreciate. The main point I'm trying to make here is that I'm still trying to find my way around here, and was wondering what your advice could be for fitting in more. I work best by examples, so any of those would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and thanks for warning me in the first place; nearly gave me a heart attack that I was being flagged, but it's all for the greater good, right? (OuO) Wait, no, that looks stupid... stopped chatting with at 19:40 :You only uploaded a single picture and added it to the respective articles. That's not a good balance when compared to a pretty elaborate user page that uses many pictures. We're no mind readers so we don't know if people will stick around to contribute to the actual wiki or if they just want to make a page for their homestuck persona. So if someone creates a page for a homestuck persona or a fan character without first contributing significantly to main space articles we issue this warning. It's a standart procedure and nothing to be overly worried about if you were planning on contributing to main space pages anyway. :Right, that being said, any contribution is a welcome one, so don't be too worried about doing something wrong, your errors can always be undone. That doesn't mean you shouldn't read the rules first though, but I assume you have by now. Whenever you think something is missing from a page, feel free to add it. This is especially appreciated on article stubs. If that's not your kind of thing there's always tasks more related to maintainance, like checking for spelling and grammar errors, looking for broken links, or reporting vandals. I am sure you'll get the hang of it. Also check out the Community portal it's a good starting point. 08:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing my conscience with that, then. I'll do my best to use my Grammar Policing, acceptable-theorizing, picture uploading, and any other skills of mine to make up for my mistakes in the past (and future - still making outfits for myself... ^^/; ) and help this wiki in any way I can! I SWEAR IT!!!! (>_<)7 stopped chatting at 19:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) God Tier picture I found this picture of what all of the God Tiers might look like, but the picture itself is 4356x7656 so I cant upload it to the God Tiers page. The link to the pic is i.imgur.com/RVsui.png if you're interested in seeing it and editing it so it can actually fit on the page. Storm980 04:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 That version of the image is outdated. This one is not. Per Ankh ED 04:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I know that picture. It's cool and all, but I am not sure what we are supposed to do with it? Obviously we're not going to show fan designs. I have something similar on my hard drive, but with only the canon designes and each outfit only once in grey. But what would be the purpose of that picture? Showing what each godtier looks like in hero mode? People can just visit the god tier page for that, since it has pretty much every canon God Tier in hero mode.bitterLime 07:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Huh. (In reply to your revert) Huh, I thought that was a weird glitch... (goes and dies in the flash thingy) Oh. I get it now! ^_^ Jumbods64 20:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, you are not the first to think that it should be the other way around. My guess is that Andrew is being deliberately weird, somewhat parodising normal game mechanics.bitterLime 20:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) User page blanking I was thinking, along with the warning 3, should we add something for the user page as well? Something along the lines of what you said on OGaga's page. Chezrush 19:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean like a template that can be placed on the user page when it's blanked? If that's what you mean I was thinking about something like that too, I just thought I'd do the first batch manually, but you are right, why not come up with a template now already. To the forums!bitterLime 19:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't know who did it, but on Sollux Captor's page... it's not there anymore. There's just a very rude and 'l00d' message, for lack of a better word. Sorry I can't give you more. :Oh yeah I undoed that. All the vandalism has been reverted but I just blanked Eridans page so someone else can replace it. Chezrush 00:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Is it just me or did some one just make a user page for their fantroll? Chezrush 18:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) IRC Just want to say that it'd be really handy if you could be on IRC whenever it's convenient, partly so we can discuss things more easily, and partly because it's just useful to have our staff members on there as often as possible. And I still need to give you op rights on there, come to think of it :3 :I'm sorry that I haven't used the IRC yet. But it's part of the whole being busy thing I keep mentioning recently. I am pretty swamped with university and well... other things to the point where I have to force myself to go onto the wiki to check if everything is okay here. Sometimes I also use it as distraction, but tbh those times I don't really feel like talking to anyone. So yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be here much at all for a while, let alone on the IRC. Maybe in a few weeks again.bitterLime 16:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fair enough. Best of luck getting the important stuff in order Awesome job with the blank troll pages! Glad i could help! Blackredrocks 17:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Page blanking Uuh, hello there, I was just bizzy gathering information of my fantroll again, when i saw my page was pblanked! About an hour ago nothing was wrong, i didn`t edit it for a week or so, and i`ve been online pretty much? I would like to know why my page was blanked and if i could get the information back? Thank you! ~Dancerkind Hey. Pages are only blanked for two reasons, one is inactivity for one year, which was clearly not the case here. The other occasion is when users just use the wiki to built fancy user pages, such as fan trolls, without actually contributing to the wiki (this wiki is not the place to built your fan trolls, there are wiki's specifically made for that). You can read all about it in our rules. You had received a warning on your talk page previously that warned you about all this. About getting your info back: You can use the "history" function to view old versions of a page, you can simply copy paste the whole text from there and upload it on a different wiki that is actually meant for creating fan characters. Alternatively you can start contributing more to the actual canon articles, then the rules would allow you to have a more alaborate user page. The rule of thumb here is "Your user page is not your biggest contribution to the wiki". I hope that helps, if you are still unsure about stuff feel free to ask me again. I do suggest you read the warning on your talk page though and the user page rules, they have all the important info on this issue.-- 05:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature So I need some help. Last time I tried to change my signature, it ended up carrying over the whole color table for some reason? I was trying to base it off of yours but I failed miserably =_=;; So anyway, could you help me out with that? All I want to do is change it to the troll Limeblood color. Aepokk Venset 07:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I had the exact same problem when I first did it. I fixed it by replacing my signature with a template. That has the added benefit that if I want to change my sig it will automatically change all old versions of my sig all over the wiki. What you do is you create a subpage to your user page, turn that page in to a template, and then add that template into your signature box thing in your preferences. Now I don't know how much you know about these things, so if you are confused by what I just said get back to me and I'll help you do it. 20:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the offer of help! This is my first wiki so yeah I understood none of that, sorry Aepokk Venset 01:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I'm going to post a more detailed explanation of it on your talk page.:) 06:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Java Error Im having issues with the sprite menu. It wont show up for me and i dont know what got changed for chromoe to not show me the sprites anymore. Someone told me to make sure java was running and not blocking the site, but Its enabled and everything seems to be running fine. Everything else loads fine all, except the sprite menu on each page. Can you help me pout on how to fix this issue? [Image] Mikaku 01:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Mikaku :For the record the topic you created is over here: Forum:The character sprites aren't showing up for me - Chrome, as in Google Chrome? *opens Google Chrome* Everything seems to be working for me there too. Well I am still at a dead end, maybe someone else might have an idea. The Light6 02:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) re:MSPA quote template Just FYI, on my browser (Chrome running on W7) all this is appearing as Consolas, not Courier. My browser seems to use Consolas as its default monospace font, so youmight want to look at a way of forcing Courier rather than just forcing monospace 17:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. I just hope the fact that it's a span won't cause any issues... shouldn't do, not with where the template's used God Tier Karkat/Blood Symbol So I really need your help. If you look at the screenshots from this update, and if you even take one from Roxy Sleepwalk, the blood symbol and the stripe on Karkat's god tier pants are a far more orange color than is displayed here on the wiki. I have absolutely no experience in editing images, so I was hoping you could edit those to have the proper colors for me. (the base orange color is E83607. And I checked, it is the same in both Roxy Sleepwalk and Caliborn Enter). 23:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I *think* the current colour of it is based on the big pictures with all symbols Andrew once posted. But if the in-comic one is different that should probably have priority. The only reason I am reluctant to change it is because...well red makes more sense (especially considering that it sets the colour scheme more appart from the time aspect) and so far we always saw the symbol smallish and in the background. But I will definetly look into it and probably change it. 18:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hopefully Hussie changes the color of the symbol on the shirts and hoodies on WhatPumpkin, and this no longer becomes an issue. I kinda doubt it though. And red does make a lot more sense with Karkat so I am wondering why he made it orange. Another thing I'm hoping is that we'll see god tier Karkat featured clearer, like in the foreground or something. 01:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Afterthought: maybe just change Karkat's sprite and not the Blood symbol image itself? 01:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) fyi Just an fyi, you've got a vandal here. 19:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Snowman Hey, I checked your edit of her main sprite, the one with the green outline (didn't look at the other ones), and while the color is indeed closer to the canon one it's still a bit off. I checked it using and the , it's the same color on both pages and they're both slightly different from your sprite edit. 22:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) That's odd. I used . I rechecked the two sources you used and both of those also give me R:10 G:255 B:72 also known as #0aff48. I'm unsure what to do now...what colour do you get? Thanks for pointing it out though. 23:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) That's what I got, but it appears to be a different color in the image you uploaded... I'll check it again later, update documentation calls. 00:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I just cheked the uploaded image and I'm getting R:0 G:254 B:78, but on the pages I did get the same result of R:10 G:255 B:72, all three of them. 06:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I rechecked the current image again (downloaded it from the wikia), and photoshop says it's r10 g255 b72. This is very weird. How did you check the colour? I wonder if anyone else is also seeing the color different from what I uploaded. 08:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Huh... well usually I check RGB values on paint. I've been told it's unreliable, but up until now I didn't pay those warnings much attention. So just to make sure, I just checked the values in two other drawing programs I just got with my new tablet (Autodesk Sketchbook Express and Adobe Photoshop Elements 9), and I still got the same results. I have absolutely no idea what could be causing this discrepancy. 21:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm not sure what you mean by downloading the image. I checked by using both copy image (by right clicking), and by screencapping it. 21:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I meant right clicking and saving the file on your computer. Okay well I really dunno what to do about this, because the file had the colour we both want it to have on my computer, and I still get the right color now when I screenshot or download the file. I suggest you either ask some other member if they also see a wrong colour, or you try re-uploading the file yourself. 11:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Finally figured out how to download it WITH transparency, the color does check out correctly as you said. Apparently a lack of transparency messed up the other colors. Sorry to be a bother. 22:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) JuJu About the little Seb page: I'm pretty shure Caliborn's Original Juju was Lil Seb and Lil Cal is the new one. But if Lil Seb is the new one, then it means Lil Cal current Page is wrong. --previously unsigned -- :Yes Lil Cal is his new Juju. But you are assuming that both Cal and Lil Seb are Juju's. It doesn't say or hint that Lil Seb is a Juju at all. It's unlikely he has been Caliborns Juju (although possible), either way it's pure speculation. 20:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Deletion request Hello. I'm really sorry but I made a mistake on the Homestuck Logo files. I was trying to upload my 'Portalstuck' logo to my wiki, but it seems I accidentally uploaded it to this wiki! I can't seem to delete it, so I was wondering if you or one of the admins would be so kind and delete my logo from the page? This is the page: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logo.png. Again, I'm really sorry. Foryouistellify (talk) 17:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. I would be happy to help, but apparently the problem has been fixed already? Because that link you gave me leads to the homestuck logo as used by the kickstarter campaign. If the image should still be floating around on thee wiki somewhere, don't worry about it. It will be deleted in a routine clean up eventually. Thanks for letting us know though. 17:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Aspect Order Sorry if I messed something up, it's just that I had recently reordered the aspects on the table itself, so I was reordering the page to match it. Of course, I didn't want to undo that edit you just made without first consulting with you about it. 08:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : I reverted it already. I thought you messed up the order we were going for, but you simply moved pairs around, so it's still what we are going for. 08:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Image assistance Hey you're pretty good with image manipulation, right? I need some help doing these inverted aspect symbols. I tried it in Photoshop Elements, and Space was easy enough, but for all the rest the tools aren't working properly. For example, I'll have the paint or bucket tool to fill it in with, say, black. But it just makes it a slightly darker shade, if at all. And that only works the first time, it doesn't proceed to get darker with each additional click. And then I changed the settings or something and it's now filling in with this weird randomized pixel pattern. I'm explaining this badly but I hope you get the idea. 15:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea what is causing you trouble, so i dunno what to suggest to you. Do you know how to use the magic wand tool? Because that would be an easy alternative for recolouring. If you want I can just make them for you though, you basically want the symbol, but in the colour that it usually rests on? 16:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Pretty much yeah. I'll try to find a way to fix the settings or whatever it is that I screwed up, but yes I'd really appreciate the help! I'll try the magic wand tool first though. 16:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope I'm pretty bad at this, even WITH the magic wand tool (but it should be useful in the future, thanks for pointing it out!) So yeah if it wouldn't be too much trouble, it would be great if you filled them in with their respective shirt colors (like exact hexcode obviously) and uploaded them! For the record, I've been using the naming format of "Aspect_Inverted.png". Also, what do you think of the way I handled adding the Aspect symbol colors to the template? I did that a week or so ago. 16:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'll take care of this tomorrow. Also I think what you added to the color template works well. 17:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Btw I dunno how much thought you've given all this inversion stuff yet, but I think Gamzee had his role inverted for sure. Through his sopor abuse he was always very calm and positively thinking, had a strong belief in miracles and put emphasis on friendship and getting along. If what we currently belief to know about hope (i.e. positive emotions, faith and acording to Jake also friendship) then that works perfectly for stoned Gamzee. 22:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Maid of Hope stoned Gamzee? Count me in on that theory. By the way I don't want to seem like I'm taking credit for the theory, that would be attributed to BladekindEyewear. Also, thank you VERY MUCH for those images. They stand out wonderfully against the backgrounds, and most look kinda eerie. 02:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: 11:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think there is major disagreement over inversion theorists whether Gamzee inverted or not, because being the Bard he can "allow his aspect to be destroyed", and being stoned certainly destroyed any rage he had. I think there is one thing that is commonly forgotten, focusing on a single aspect pair, for example Light and Void: We know they are opposites, and we know that Seer and Witch are opposites, hence Rose's inversion. However Calliope also said (paraphrasing her here) that two heroes of opposite aspects can have similar abilities if their classes are different enough, having similar abilities between two very different titles is almost the exact opposite of inversion. - The Light6 (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Depends on wether the destruction of "aspect" results in the presence of "opposing aspect" or not. Or in this example, does destruction of rage result in the presence of hope? Or does it lead to something neutral? Imo there may be more to it than simply the destruction of rage. Sure it could be used to explain why Gamzee had no rage when he was stoned, but can it sufficently explain is preoccupation with friendship, miracles, positive belief etc? I don't know, as I said it depends if lack of "aspect" equals presence of "opposing aspect". It's also notable that he currently does not display rage anymore, but he does not display preoccupation with friendship and positive emotions anymore. On the contrary, he and Kurloz pretty much plan to help English kill all their friends. So maybe his stoned self was more of an inversion, while his post shoosh-pap self is more a case of simply allowing his literal rage to be destroyed by Karkat? 11:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Seeking A6A5AX consensus So there is a bunch of debate on how to handle A6A5 and its sub-acts, we have conflicting opinions and are looking for a consensus so if you wouldn't mind weighing in that would be good, Talk:Homestuck: Act 6 Act 5 Act 2. - The Light6 (talk) 15:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) God tier hero modes Okay so a lot of the images firecrow just uploaded need fixing. The first thing that caught my attention is that the Page belt should match the shoe color, and work from there and check the other three I guess? 08:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Already on it for a while now, cross referencing other appearances and stuff. Also updated the heart colour scheme and will grab the hope symbol from jake's chest. 09:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking of doing that but hesitated, because it seems to be at an angle. Wouldn't the symbol from the first of the x2 pages work better? EDIT: Also! It appears that all princes have white leggings, how do we differentiate the skin color from a white color in the template? 09:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The same way I dealt with it in the old prince template and the maid bandages. We make it slightly grey. And yeah, you are right, it is angled, however I think I can fix it in this case because it's only a slight tilt, and not a full blown perspective shortening or something. Edit: I am far more concerned how to resolve the inconsistencies between roxy's and rufioh's outfit colouration. Because it seems like void might be another of those unreliable freak colour schemes. Roxy's hood etc is actually the colour of her symbol, and the things where rufioh had the colour of his symbol (like the mask and the stichings) Roxy has some light blue that is nothing like her symbol colour. 09:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Wasn't the only appearance of god tier Rufioh one of Feastings' pixels? Given that 1) It wasn't made by Hussie and 2) was a pixel as opposed to Hero Mode, I would certainly give Roxy's coloring preference over Rufioh's coloring. :::Also on a minor thing, I've been of the silent opinion that symbols like the god tier symbols should be .svg files (Note: I do not actually know how to make those myself). The way .svg files are scaled means that we don't have to worry about making the size of the image as large as possible, just as clear as possible. But just throwing that thought out there. - The Light6 (talk) 09:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah, but noone on the team actually knows how to make those. Besides I think it would involve vectorising the image, either by hand or through a program. And in that case the result's reliablity would go up with the size of the original picture. Because the bigger a symbol the easier it is to vectorise without interpreting something wrong (which was exactly the issue with the old life and heart symbol, as well as the current hope symbol). ::::If I base the rogue template exclusively on roxy then it's going to have a neon green hood, pants etc. It would be highly abnormal for a class to have the hood based on the symbol color. I am more inclined to think that void is a freak color scheme (because they have been shown to vary more greatly anyway) than to assume that the rogue class is a case of a freak costume (that sounds weird, but you get what I mean I hope). 10:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Thanks for helping out with cleaning up and making my images better quality! I appreciate it! Rabbeseking (talk) 01:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thanks for adding those pictures, it's sometimes hard to keep track of what kind of pictures we still need. - 06:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Caltop Hey, thanks for cleaning up the image! I didn't really know how to improve the quality myself. 20:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Someone has switched John Egbert pics to a closeup of female genitalia 14:56, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Mom of a user :Ma'am, we deal with this sort of vandalism all the time and know how to handle it. The user has already been blocked and pages are being restored. In addition, the image is soon to be has already been deleted. Thank you for your concern. 14:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for informing us. We always try to deal with vandalism as quickly as possible. Sadly I just had to deal with a similar case, it's possible that this is an organised wave of vandalism. If you want to be on the absolute safe side you might want to tell your children not to visit the wiki for a few days. 19:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Given that it's exactly the same style of vandalism both times, it may well be the same person using a variable IP to get around the first block. We could try an IP range block, but I'm not sure how to do that; you may have to contact wikia to (a) check that the IPs of both vandals are similar and (b) actually get a range block I think you have had this question before, but.. What would happen if we had chats? 17:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Oh but we have. 18:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ontological Paradox Okay I think I get it. From a causality standpoint, it can't be said for sure where the "idea of what cal is" or his form or whatever you want to call it originated, because he was first created from Dave's fear of him. But from the standpoint of Cal's chronology, there is a definite starting point, that being the dream room. And the same goes for how the original Crowbar appears to have been somebody's dream bubble memory item of it. Am I understanding this correctly? And if so, I think it ought to be made clearer on the page. 04:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah in (our) Cal's case you could say that he seems to have clear phsical/chronological origin. But yes it remains a paradox, doubly so actually. Because it is implied that Cal influenced Gamzee's rampage (now presumed to be Caliborn's influence) including making him "create" Cal and also because Gamzee implies that the Cal he created is a manifestation of Dave's fear of Cal. And yes, the crowbar seems to be similar but less complex case. Feel free to make it clearer on the article. - 08:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Image Removal Request Hello, I uploaded an image 4 years ago under the Magnetic Wodka page. It has some information attached to it that I would like cleared. Could you delete the image and reupload it for me so that it no longer has the path? Thanks Agonysurfer (talk) 02:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Agonysurfer :I deleted the image and uploaded a new version. - The Light6 (talk) 03:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Tumor Countdown IIRC Gamzee was watching the critical moment hit circumstantially simultaneous (like you said) with the Tumor exploding, e.g. its countdown reaching zero. And both countdowns did "start" at 10:25. That aside though, (again IIRC) some of the things on that page I'm not sure where we got the information, and I think a few times may be missing. But I'm not sure. Again, it bears double-checking. And if we do include Tumor times on the page, we could mark them, or put them under a different heading. Though it should be fairly easy to differentiate the kids' and trolls' sessions. 15:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah the page probably could do with some double checking. I'll give it a proper read. And about the circumstantial simultanity...well it's a confusing thing and it's quite possible that John finding the tumor is simultaneous with the start of the mysterious countdown, perhaps even everything from start to finish of both countdowns is. Who knows. But yeah we don't know really. But I suppose it's worth mentioning at least. However, the page as it currently exists focuses on the countdown of the trolls exclusively, because it was created before cascade obviously. So it would have to be reworked a bit to include the tumor countdown. Gimme a moment to check what could be done as an easy fix. - 16:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The only thing I'm wondering is whether from that point to the end of the session really was 10 hours for the kids. Seems unlikely, and the time in the Furthest Ring may have been a large chunk of it, particularly because of how time works out there. But who knows. 17:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure. Not much time can have passed between rose leaving and dave waking up and leaving to catch up with her, because he can still see the moon in the distance when he wakes up. In cascade Rose and Dave are shown over the corpse of DD and then imediatly leave to the core of the moon where they deploy the tumor. So again the scene implies very little time had actually passed. So all in all the trip in the furthest ring seems to be quite short. Which is reasonable given that they had a map specifically made for them. If you know how to navigate the instable ring you can end up at any place in very little time. That combined with the tumor countdown being already quite low (5 minutes and 23 seconds) once dave and rose deploy it, makes it seem like most of the countdown of the tumor was actually spent in the session. Actually scratch that...perhaps scratch the whole thing. The tumor seems to be displaying 10 minutes and 25 seconds when John discovers it...not 10 hours and 25 minutes. Because the screen in the tumor clearly displays minutes and seconds. - 19:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hmmm but 10 minutes on the other hand seems awful short... Ah I checked the again, it is indeed HH:MM:SS when John finds it, I guess it just switches over to minutes and seconds after the last hour. Anyway, correcting the troll countdown really should be the priority. 21:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Bunch of minor notes of the tumor countdown: Yeah the page already shows that is was indeed hours when John found it. But even assuming it didn't, unless we assume the events of Seer: Descend, Rose's subsequent battle with Jack, her death while she waited and revive and kiss her, her subsequent wait on Derse for the Tumor to arrive, and then deploying the Tumor in Cascade with 5 mins left, that would require all those things to happen in less than 5 mins. :::::But yeah that is really a moot point. The other minor point is that Doc Scratch told Rose the Tumor was set to detonate at the end of the Reckoning, which invoking circumstantial simultanity, means Rose left the session with the Tumor about 10 mins before the Reckoning finished (with the scratch and the end of the Reckoning occurring basically simultaneously (the regular kind)). - The Light6 (talk) 00:44, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Cherub Symbols From: this revision to the Zodiac page. "Additionally, '''Caliborn's Ophiuchus-symbol shirt and Calliope's related paraphernelia were undoubtedly drawn from the troll caste system', providing a further connection to the zodiac for both the cherubs as well as for the overarching plot of Homestuck, and expanding what is known of the troll caste system by (potentially) one or two symbols."'' My bolded statement above was not intentionally phrased in such a way as to be read as a statement of opinion-as-fact. I was not attempting to assert my thoughts as canon, and I thought I took pains to accurately present my thoughts by adding further clarifying terms like "potentially" into the mix later in the sentence. I'm guessing no one else made the comment/changes you did because they have different stylistic expectations when it comes to statements of opinion on this wiki. When I wrote it, the way that statement was meant to read was: "in my opinion, the evidence for this scenario's likelihood is so overhwelming that I personally wouldn't question the logic without first seeing something that invalidates or confuses this line of reasoning." That's what I meant by "undoubtedly", since 1) I was writing an opinion, 2) the idea seems very likely to be accurate, and 3) we're discussing an unfinished work that hasn't presented any evidence to the contrary. I figured it would go without saying that this statement was a form of speculation, not opinion-as-fact. I'm assuming you didn't approach this article expecting to see opinions presented as those of their author(s) outside of a speculation section, and I suppose that's a logical thing to do given the standards adhered to by most wikis. I understand that I may have created some confusion, and I'm sorry that I didn't try harder to be less vague; I was attempting to match the existing brevity and tone of the article. I've not yet fully adpoted the formalized stylistic standards recommended for wikis, and I suppose I'll have to make more of an effort to correct that now. But if I'm not mistaken, the reason you had a problem with my phrasing was actually because'' the word "undoubtedly" ''can ''be read as sort of a reverse expression of doubt, and to some, this may appear to create bias. Or in other words, because the word "undoubtedly" can be interpreted to mean "definitely" if you come to the table expecting everything you're reading to be intended literally, and the word "undoubtedly" thereby appears to remove any doubts to the contrary''. So, there was a legitimate complaint for you to make about my phrasing, and you didn't exactly nail it down in your presentation of that complaint. Even so, that's not really why I'm commenting. Presently I'm all disgruntled because of how ''you went about resolving the issue - and we both know that your revision made the statement clearer, so please understand I'm not complaining about the actual changes you made. The reason I'm commenting is because I'm a reasonable person. I'd have understood it, and even appreciated it, if you'd presented your reasoning as a polite comment on the phrasing, over on the talk page (rather than prejudging and overwriting my contribution to the article and being frankly kind of rude about it) and I would probably have made revisions to my statement similar to the ones you made, had you done so. I'll even admit that I maybe could have made the suggestions that I did over on the talk page, instead of revising the article outright, and just avoided this ordeal entirely - but I'm feeling disrespected right now, so that's what the issue is here. In the future, I would like for any contributions I make to articles to be handled with just a smidgeon more respect, and for you to maybe give me a chance to explain the reasoning behind them before offhandedly trashing them. Thanks. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 21:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not really sure how to respond to this but maybe bitterLime will, and I'm sure he'll give a better rebuttal, but for me (even though you apparently recognized this, as I read in your statement) it basically boils down to this: personal opinions should be kept off of mainspace articles. I know it's a fine line between that and speculation, and I feel bad that I can't offer a reason as to why we allow it on, for example, the Aspect and Class pages. And while I recognize that you were trying to word it in an unbiased way, your word choice did seem to be stating it as fact. For the record, undoubtedly pretty much ''does mean definitely (I'm not personally aware of any nuanced distinctions). I see now what you were trying to do with "potentially" but I guess it was just poorly placed? Idk actually. As for the rudeness, I can't speak for him, but I know that I sometimes get fed up and rude when a lot of speculation edits or complete misunderstanding of fact edits are made densely over a few days, even if the frustration of the "last straw" isn't quite warranted. Again though, can't speak for him. However you can look at my talk page where I recently responded to a user claiming a lot of misunderstandings as fact about the trolls' prototypings, [[User_talk:Aepokk_Venset#No_offense_intended.2C_just_unclear|though I'm not exactly proud of it.]] 06:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::"Undoubtedly the way I phrased things confused everyone?" ::This would be an example of the nuance in the reading of the sentence - granted, in this example I created it with a question mark. The point is, the context surrounding "undoubtedly" is what gives it any nuance beyond its literal definition. And in the case of my earlier statement, the context was the state of the story and everything known and not-known so far in canon. ::That context should lead readers to make the inference that the word "undoubtedly" isn't exactly being used in a sincere (or, as I mistakenly said earlier, literal) way. Though I sometimes use it without meaning to (we all have our flaws I guess), I recognize that insincerity isn't really a very legitimate-sounding approach to writing a wiki article, so I approve of the corrections that were made. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 06:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for explaining yourself. I understand your explanation, but from your message I also take that you are aware that the wording was prone to be misunderstood. We leave room on this wiki for speculation as long as it is relevant and sound. The speculation you added was both of those things. However, on this wiki speculation should also always be marked as such. Because of the word "undoubtedly" many readers might think something is presented as fact here. :::But yeah, let's come to the relevant part. I did not mean to offend you. I personally don't think calling an action of someone "uncool" is particularly offensive. But I am sorry that I obviously did offend you. :::However, I'd like to remind you that it is perfectly okay for any contributor to revise anothers contribution at any time if he or she see's it fit. Since there is an undo button any contributor can undo the change if they feel it was uncalled for or they simply change it further. The talk page mostly comes into play when a contributor is unsure about something and wants to run it with others first, or when there are conflicting opinions. I only reworded your contribution, that's not something that calls for a previous talk page discussion. I don't think what I did (partly rewording your contribution) was disrespectful, but I can see how the comment I added might be considered rude. All I can say is that it wasn't meant as an insult, nor was it even directly addressing you. To me it was just a way of saying "Hey everyone, remember presenting speculation as fact is not something we want to do on this wiki", which admittedly would have been a much better way of wording it. But as I said, I am sorry it upset you. 08:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah the "uncool" comment made the edit seem just a mite less polite, and I guess that was the majority of what made me take offense, so apology accepted! :::As a general message to everyone reading this: I know I've already made my preferences clear, but just to reiterate, I feel that a Talk page is usually the best place to resolve differences over the presentation and perception of an idea. Though I know they can get rather cluttered when it's on a big article, smaller articles pretty reliably don't seem to have that problem, so at least for me, in the future that will be my default action when something like this comes up. tachyonTrajectory (talk) 18:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Grimbark Jade Eh, I hate to leave a message for such a minor thing but it's bothering me, and I'm unable to fix it myself right now due to my computer: the Grimbark Jade sprite isn't cropped fully like Jade's normal god tier sprite is, it's a few pixels off. 02:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, and sorry for being so anal. 05:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. That kind of thing bugs me as well sometimes. 17:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Rainbow Drinker/Shadow Dropper All I'm seeing on that page is Kanaya saying she does not possess qualities similar to certain types of shadow droppers. I'm not understanding how we reached our conclusions here. 03:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, what conclusions exactly? 07:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I assume the relationship between "shadow dropper" and "rainbow drinker" on the troll terminology page. Which I have to admit seems a bit confused, so I think it is best to go over the facts from scratch so we can clarify all this for all parties. :1) Alternia allegedly had undead creatures which roamed during the day, a shadow dropper is one of these undead creatures. :2) Rainbow drinkers in troll culture were romanticized and thought of as the troll equivalent of our undead human vampires. :3) Jade threatens Kanaya with Jane's revival majyyks, citing the "revive kills undead" trope. Kanaya believes Jade is mislead about the nature of rainbow drinkers, hinting that despite the belief that rainbow drinkers are undead they actually aren't. :4) Kanaya believes Jade is comparing her to some sort of shadow dropper, a creature that is allegedly really undead, unless of course Kanaya is falling trap to romanticization about them too and they aren't actually undead either. :So yeah the terminology page could deal with this better. But Kanaya's use of the term shadow dropper in her conversation with Jade makes it come off to me as though it is a general term for the undead while Kanaya's introduction seems to phrase it as though shadow droppers are a particular kind of undead. - The Light6 (talk) 07:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Isn't that pretty much what the troll terminology page says? Shadow droppers are some sort of other undead things. And yes I agree that the two times it has been used are weird because one suggests it's a subgroup within "undead things" and the other suggests it's a cover term for undead creatures. But yes I think the point Kanaya was making is that she's not really undead. Something that has been implied earlier, when they talked about it being related to Jade blood. 08:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :After looking at the page again I'm suddenly seeing everyone else's perspective. I was reading the lines ::" :: " :still operating under the presumption that Shadow Droppers are a different kind of undead creature, with Kanaya debunking any speculation that they have similar traits. Which is why I was confused as to the page being revised to state "Kanaya said Rainbow Drinkers and Shadow Droppers do have similar traits" 03:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Gamzee Makara Page It seems that someone has changed the Gamzee Makara page to repeatedly say "VRISKA IS A C###" 16:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) New Acts Navbox Support or oppose? 18:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The Forgotten Pixels Hey, on posting a message to the Tumblr blog, SN, Aepokk, and myself all have access to it. I don't know if you have a Tumblr, if you do I can also give you access. Otherwise if you want to write up a post and put it here I can post it on the blog for you. EDIT: calcicolours? - The Light6 (talk) 13:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that is actually my tumblr. Feel free to give me access. But I'll probably just reblog the introduction post from the official tfp tumblr if that is okay (probabl with a short additional statement. Still it might be good if I have access anyway. So I can help managing the tumblr. 15:33, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Adding people to side-blogs actually requires their email address. But if you don't want to post your email on the wiki you can send it via an ask, although Tumblr might try to block it so replace @ with at and .com with dotcom and whatnot. - The Light6 (talk) 15:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Transparency edits I am requesting a transparency edit on the files Heir_Template.png and Virska,_God_Tier,_Glasses-less.png Tiribomba (talk) 02:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) And I am requesting an increase of politeness next time you ask people for something. :p But yeah, consider it done. - 11:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC)